Lightspeed: My Version
by Hotspur101
Summary: This is my version of Lightspeed, a new Teen Titans TV show. There are differences in here, so if you like the original Lightspeed, then don't read this! Pairings: RaexKidflash
1. To the Carnival!

Hey y'all! This is my first story, so sorry if it sucks! So, anyway, enjoy it if you can:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Wish I did, though...

Niol

* * *

The Teen Titans had been summoned to another town to battlethe Brotherhood of Evil. Forced to leave their beloved city for the fate of the world, they left the Titans East in control. The Hives 5 decided to take advantage of the Teen TItans' departure, so one seemingly peaceful night, they decided to rob a museum. But, a mystery super hero stopped them in countless attempts. Who was this mysterious person? This won't do. I'll have to start from the beginning...

It was one breath-taking night in Jump City. The moon was a this sliver, deathly white against the black night sky. Tiny white dots accompanied the moon in its long trek over the sky. The city lights contrasted nicely to the night sky. Flecks of light danced off the graceful, rolling waves in the glassy river. From the rooftop of the Titans Tower, the city sight with the river before it was onepriceless sight.

The Titans East were standing on the rooftop, mouths agape, eyes wide.

It was Bumblebee who broke thesilence.

"Wow, that is one view..." she said,brown eyes still wide.

"Yea... I'd do anything for a place like this!"proclaimed Speedy.

"Doesn't look like a night forcriminals to fight. Why don't we make for the carnival?" Aqualad suggested, a dazed/contented look gracing his tanned features. The moonlight and the city lights danced along his dark eyes.

"Yes yes yes! Let's make for the CARNIVAL!" cried MasyMenos. putting a little too much enthusiasm in the last word.

"Oh well... I guess it's not that bad of an idea..." Bumblebee mused as she trailed afterher male comrades.

Little did they know how wrong they were...


	2. Streaks

Hey peoples! I had a little trouble trying to add a chapter, so...yea...Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"OK gang, I deactivated the security system. What do I do next?" Gizmo whispered intohis Hives 5 communicator.

"What do you think you idiot! Let us in!" Jinx's exasperated voice blared through thereceiver. "I knew that," Gizmo scoffedas heopened the door. The Hive members came trampling in, grabbing what they had come for.

Jinx walked in last and over to the good-luck necklaces. She pickedone up and examined its enil shade of red that it held in the silver plate it was attached to. The silver chain tingled as she rubbed it between her fingertips. She grinned evily. No one could stop her now.

Mammoth saw thisand scratched his head. Frowning, he said in a confused voice, "Why do you need that good luck thingy if your powers are for bad luck?" he inquired. "I need this to give me good luck when I fight my rivals," Jinx replied patiently. Mammoth just looked moreconfused when she said this, and Kid Wicked just glaredsilently at them with red, emotionless,glowing eyes under his black hood. He said nothing; his glare said it all. He didn't get it either. Jinx just sighed, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Jinx's eyes widened_. Wait_, she thought_. Something's not right. We turned off the alarm system!Wait, there can be much more than one alarm in here. This is a museum, after all_... "RUN!" Jinx cried, and everyone scrambled for the door.

Just as they got out, they were met by streaks of red and yellow. Thestreaks flashed dangerously lose towhere they stood. They went especially close to Jinx.

"What was-" Seemore was cut off by yet another series of streaks. The streaks wereso forceful that the Hives members were lifted off the ground and carried in the air. Jinx blindly shot her powers and some hit her friends by accident_.Oops_, she thought_. I need to find out who this is!I don't know who this person is and s/he is beating us up_!

Just as she thought this, the streaks disappeared.Everyone was thrown to the ground. Jinx's head hurt badly, and Gizmo's pack was ruined.

Jinx realized then that her hand was still clenched, but it was clenched over something else.

She looked down.

In her hand was a red rose.

_Red._

_Red, for love..._

She shook off those thoughts. Someone? Love her? Impossible! She was a villain!

She sighed, her headache worse. "Let's go," she said asthey slumped home.

* * *

I know you all are smart! Purple button! 


	3. Thinking and Planning

Here is the third chapter! I actually figured out how to add chapters! Are you all proud of me? Uh, are you? Anyway, enjoy this one. Sorry if it's short, but I can't help it- I'm starting to fall asleep...

Niol

* * *

Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Seemore, Kid Wicked and Gizmo were lounging on the couch in of the Hives 5 headquarters, playing videogames. Well, Kid Wicked was just sitting there, red glowing eyes glaring wickedly at the screen, not cheering nor booing. (No wonder he's called Kid Wicked!)

Gizmo, getting bored of loosing, chucked his controller at Kid Wicked. "I'm stingkin' bored," he half sneered, half sulked. He walked over to Jinx, who was absobed in her high-tech computer. She, as leader, was trying to find out who the streaks were. The only clue that she had was the red rose. "I can't believe it!" she cried as she flipped through the heros list. "There isn't anyone here who could have been those streaks!" Gizmo, seeing her cradle the rose in her hand, plopped onto a swivle chair and began to ock back and forth, chanting, "Jinx's got a boyfrind! Jinx's got a boyfriend! Jinx's got a-AHHH!" He was interrupted by Jinx who destroyed the chair with her hex powers, ruthlessly dropping th unexpecting Gizmo onto the ground.

"Im gonna find who this is," She mumured darkly, ignoring Gizmo's cries of pain.

"Somehow."


	4. Meet Kidflash

Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi peoples! Sorry, I feel very hyper. Anyway, This chapter is a little longer than the last one. To much of your reliefs, I think. So, anyway, this is one of the best chapters in the story. Maybe the only one. Lucky individuals who learned how to view chapters:) I'll update as soon as I can! (Maybe right after I write this one?...)

Niol (as always)

* * *

Jinx walked into the museum again, eyes gleaming hungrily as she picked up the necklace she had come once again for. The other Hive members had stayed home. As she reached for it, she heard a young, unfamiliar male voice behind her.

"So you came."

Jinx whirled around. Standiong there, leaning against a coloumn and grinning cockily was a boy. He looked about her age, with firy red hair that stood up, slightly thrown back from running. The glimmer in his electric blue eyes matched his smirk pulling at the corners of his perfect mouth. His shapely body was clad in a yellow unitard suit, also serving as a mask. He had red boots stopping justbelow his knees with matching red gloves stopping just below his elbows. A red lightning bolt was printed across the chets part of his suit.

In other words, to Jinx, he was cute.

Jinx was surprised that she didn't fall back with shock.

Regaining her composure, she stood in a fighting stance."Who are you! What do you want!" she demanded, eyes and hands lowing a bright, intensepink.

The boy didn't seem to be intimidated by her position or facial expression.

"Kidflash," he replied, and whipped around the room, proving his point. He stopped a foot away from her. "I decidedto get to to know you better." Backing out a little to give her room, hecontinued "You don't have to hang out with those losers."

"That's what I keep on thinking!" Jinx burst out. "I try to turn away from them, but from the foundation I started out with, I don't think I can, you know..." Jinx's shoulders slumped.

"You can come with me."

Jinx's head shot up. "Really?" she said hopefully.

Kid flash held out a hand and smiled.

"Trust me."

Jinx's hand came closer to Kidflash's hand...

And closer...

Suddenly, Jinx's eyse and hand turned pink.

"On second thought, nah." and she shot a burst of pink light right at Kidflash in the chest.

Kidflash cried out and fell to the ground, eyes closed tightly as he felt himself skiddingalong the ground. When he looked up he saw Mammoth standingabove him. Getting up in a flash, he looked around. Kid Wicked warp-holed out of nowhere, Billy multiplied himself, Gizmo readied his gadgets and Seemore set his eye. Jinx walkedin, smirking.

"You know, for someone so fast, you actually seem pretty slow."

Kid flash looked around, teeth clenchedin frustration and determination.

Uh oh.

This didn't look too good...

* * *

Oooo, evil cliffy! Wanna know what happened next? Stay tuned!


	5. Raven to the rescue

Continuing what I started... I'll try to stop making mistakes in my writings-er, typing...

Niol again

* * *

Mammoth quickly grabbed Kidflash from behind. Thinking, Kidflash began to spin-FAST-in his arms, burning Mamoth's arms.Mammoth let him go in shock, giving Kidflash a chance to get away.

Gizmo attached a huge, tongue-like, pink thing to Kidflash's back, trapping the speeder. After trying to run away but failing, Kidflash ran in circles around Gizmo,wrapping Gizmo in the pink thing. Jerking to a stop, Kidflash flungGizmo over his head. The tongue-like thing smapped, sending Gizmo flying. "HEEEELP!" Gizmo dried as he landed on the floor. After many attempts to get out, he stopped, knowing it was useless.

Kidflash turned abruptly and kicked Seemores eye, sending Seemore into Kid Wicked. "AAYIEEEEEEEE!" came Seemore's pathetic ry as he helplessly flew threw the air.KidWicked didn'tsee this coming, and was crushed underneath Seemore.Bothwereslammed into Mammoth, and they fell unconcious.

Seeing this, Kidflash turned, only to see Billy's smirk pulling up. Before Billy could do anything, Kidflash began to run around Billy, faster and faster, and abruptly stopped, sending Billy crashing into Gizmo. Gizmo saw this coming and his eyes widened. "EEK!" and Billy landed on top of Gizmo. Billy fell unconcious. "And now I smeellike Billy's butt," Gizmo grumbled.

Kidflash, forgetting Jinx, turned to run, but slippend and fell on a puddle of water.

"Oh, I must have forgotten this!" came Jinx's sarcastic voice above him. He looked up to see her holding a "wet floor" sign over his head. Her face was twisted in a smirk as she savored the moment...

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Teen Titans...

The Teen Titans were having a break. Raven, who was bored as ever, decided to check onJump Cityand the Titans East. Sitting in meditation style and floating 2 feet off the ground, She murmured her trademark phrase-"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"- and concentreated on the City. Soon, she saw the Hives 5 doing crime_. Where is the Titans East_? She thought_. Aren't they supposed to be patroling the city_? Then, shesaw the Titans East at the carnival, busy with their self-entertainment_. Crud_, she thought_. I really wander what got into the Titans East's heads_.

Returning to the Hives 5 scene, she was there just in time to see the red and yellow streaks come flashing by. The person's name came to her instantly.

_Kidflash_, she thought.

Then, she sawJinx holding the "wet floor" sign over the fallen Kidflash's head, an evil smirk twisting her features.

_No_! Raven thought.

Without opening her eyes, she addressedRobin- "Robin, I need to go, I'll be right back," and she warp-holed to where Jinx stood over Kidflash.She arrived there just in time to throw a force field over Kidflash.

Both Jinx and Kidflash looked up and around, startled.

"Who was-" Jinx was interrupted by a low, menacing yet familiar femail voice. The voice sent shivers up Jinx and Kidflash's spines- it was so cold.

"Jinx."

Jinx whipped around, but was already sure who this person was.

Jinx's pink eyes narrowed with hatredas she summoned her powers to readyposition. "Raven," she spat.

Ignoring, Jinx's expression and position, Raven strode forward coldy, then warp-holedbetween Jinx and Kidflash.

Kidflash cautiously placed a hand on the slim shoulder of his new protector. Smiling ever so slightly, Raven placed a hand on his. "Now, if you don't mind, I haveto take Kidflash. Heck, I don't care if you mind at all!" and she took Kidflash protectivly and reassuringly inthe warmth of her navy blue cloak.

"Untilthe next time my alarm rings..."Raven smirked andwas gone.

Landingwhere Robin waited, Raven opened her cloak, thencaught Kidflash's hand as he stumbled.

Kidflash colored ever soslightly, andallowed the dark mystic to help him.

Helping Kidflash up, Raven said, "Titans, meet Kidflash."

* * *

I know you all are smart! Review! Purple button! Whatever it is!

I really wanna know what you all think of my story...


	6. Time Alone Together

Back again! Might be a little short, but oh well. My hands are freezing, and I am freezing too. My room is freezin, thus I am-whatever. Anyway, this chapter might be a little short. oh well...enjoy!

Niol, you fools (yup, stole that from "The Writer You Fools")

* * *

Kidflash sat alone on the top of a building, regaining strenht and getting his breath back. He was also thinking about the dark mystic that had saved his life. Raven? yes, that was her name. Raven. A dark name for a dark girl. The dark girlthat he had fallen head over heels for.

Had he really fallen head over heels for her? He knew perfectly what love was, but he had never felt it-not since his parents died.

_Guess I'll have to tell her sometime or the other..._

Right on cue, Raven came up behind him. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Smiling, Kidflash scooted over and Raven plopped down next to him. They sat in a wonderful silence.

Raven, finally noticing how long it was taking for him to heal, put a hand up engulfed in her blue healing power and placed her hand on his cheek. Kidflash felt his strengh coming back to him rapidly. When Raven finally lifted her hand, Kidflash's strength had fully returned. Realizing that it was now Raven that was weak, Kidflash placed an arm around her slim shoulders and grabbed the hand that she had used to heal him.

Examining it closely, he said"Does it hurt? Your hand, I mean." Raven blushed at the close contact, but didn't bother to pull away. "No," she replied. To Raven's surrise, Kidflash leaned downand kissed her palm. They sat in yet another comfortable silence.

Kid flash broke the silence.

"So, Raven. huh?" "Yes, and I take that you're Kidflash?" Kidflash nodded. Looking at her curiously, he said "How did you know?" Raven paused at this question. "My powers," she siad. "I am a half demon, so I am possessed with very powerful powers-so powerful thatsomewtimes I can't control it."Kidflash nodded silently. Raven bent down to fix her boot. As she did, she felt her cheek brush something sticky and gooy on Kidflash's boot.

Blood.

"Omigosh! Why didn't you tell me this was here?" she said and put her blue glowing hand on his wound once more. The flesh under her hand closed, andithealed.

Almost drained of strength, she fell forward with a groan. Kidflash caught heraround the waist and helped her up, wrapping his armsaround her waist. Not just to help her stay up, but also to just feel her leaning against his chest. He subconciously brushed a strand of violet hair from her perfect face. Softlystroking her cheek, hesaid, "Raven."

Raven looked up and was met by a soft, coaxing kiss that tookher breath away. Kidflash coaxed her into the kiss, and she couldn't help but to kiss him back. They broke and Raven brushed where her lips had met his with her fingertips. Kidflash chuckled and put a large hand lightly on her waist. Kissing her one last time, he said "Let's go inside," and gently wrapped an arm around her waist, taking her back inside.

_"Wow... heis one gentleman_..." thought Raven_, "GAHHH! I can't be falling for him, Am I_?" But she knew the truth_- I love him_.

_"Man... she's beautiful... oh no, I'm not falling for her, amI? I can't be!" _Kidflash thought. _"Oh well... I guess I REALLY have to tell her something now..."_

* * *

You all know perfectly well what I want! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


End file.
